Surviving
by Jemima123
Summary: Patrick Jane was a happy man before Red John ruined that, but what if there was one person who managed to survive Red John's attack? What if Jane's daughter managed to hold onto her life? But Red John can't allow survivors...
1. Chapter 1

"Honey...I'm home" Patrick Jane called into his large house, listening for the sound of his wife.

"I'm in the living room" Louise Jane called back and Patrick smirked before he went to follow the sound of his wife's voice. Louise was sat on the sofa with her feet on the stool, she was holding a large book with the title of:

"Baby Name's A-Z"

Patrick sat down next to her and she looked to him and smiled for a second and then turned her attention back to the book.

"So it finally arrived" Patrick stated, peering over his wife to look into the book which she had ordered a week ago and had waited for eagerly.

"Yes...but I can't think of any names which would suit her" Louise said and Patrick raised his brow questioningly.

"_Her_?" he asked his wife and she patted her inflated stomach

"I get a feeling it's a girl" Louise shrugged and Patrick nodded his head to agree with his wife, he didn't fancy upsetting a heavily pregnant woman.

"What about Patrick Jr.?" Patrick suggested and Louise shook her head at him.

"I don't think so" she said and she turned the page of the book

"Come on...even the kid in here agrees with me, don't you little one" Patrick said and he pressed his ear to his wife's stomach and listened intently.

"Yep...the kid said it wants to be named after me" Patrick said proudly and leaned back against the sofa.

"Well, fortunately, children can't pick their names. That is the job given to the parents" Louise told him and Patrick sighed.

"If it is the job given to the parents then it is decided our child shall be named Patrick Jr." Patrick told her and Louise rolled her eyes at him.

"It's the parents job...not just a parent and besides I am the one carrying our child so I should give the final decision on name picking" Louise snapped at him

"But...you couldn't be carrying our child without me" Patrick said and Louise stared at him.

"Patrick" she warned threateningly and he held his hands up in defeat:

"Okay...okay" he said and she turned back to her book.

"How about Linda?" she asked him but he shook his head

"I knew a Linda...she asked me to communicate with her dead father. Truth be told I was scared she would kill me if I didn't" Patrick explained to his wife

"Why would she kill you?" Louise asked him and took a sip of her water which was on the table to the left of her.

"You didn't see her face. She makes Quasimodo look attractive" Patrick said and Louise laughed, knowing that her husband was prone to exaggeration.

"Okay...Liam?" she suggested

"Could work..." Patrick said and Louise scribbled it down on a piece of paper which was on her lap.

"Right...Daniel?"

"No. I knew a Daniel when I was young. He used to bully little kids" Patrick said and Louise flicked pages.

"Megan?" she checked but before Patrick could answer she said: "No...I don't like it"

"What about James?" Patrick asked and Louise nodded her head thoughtfully and wrote the name down.

"I've got it" Louise snapped and Patrick looked from the book to his wife who was smiling gleefully.

"What?" Patrick asked her

"Lucy" she said and Patrick thought about it. Lucy was a nice name; it was simple but very traditional but not too old. He agreed with her.

"I like it" Patrick said and kissed his wife on the cheek. She smiled at herself and looked down at her stomach, hoping dearly that the child inside of her was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Darling, your father is on the TV again" Louise called her daughter who was sat in her playroom into the kitchen where the TV was showing a chat show which Patrick Jane was appearing on. The nine year old Lucy rushed from the pink playroom into the kitchen where her mother was stood, chopping vegetables. Lucy stood next to her mother and looked at the TV which was situated on the worktop. Lucy's face lit up when she saw her father stood in front of a lot of people. She didn't quite understand what he was doing but she didn't care. It was her father and she loved him very much. Louise looked down onto her daughter's blonde curls and smiled. Lucy was always excited to see her dad on the TV, her friends at school knew her dad was famous but Lucy just thought it was funny he was on TV. When the show had ended, Lucy looked up to her mum.

"Will daddy be back soon?" asked the little girl and Louise smiled.

"He should be back in a few hours. Why don't you go and practice your piano and I'll be there in a minute..." Louise suggested and Lucy ran into the living room and sat herself down on the chair at the piano and she began to play it slowly. Louise finished chopping the vegetables and put them into a bowl of water and left them for a few minutes. She didn't have to get tea ready just yet, besides it was only four o'clock. She washed her hands and went into the living room. She took a seat next to her daughter on the large chair and watched how her small hands moved gracefully across the set of white keys.

"How was that?" Lucy asked her mum when she had finished the song.

"That was brilliant" she said and kissed the top of her daughter's head. Lucy giggled and returned to playing the piano. They sat there for an hour as Lucy played the piano. Eventually, Louise knew she had to get tea ready for when Patrick returned home.

"You keep practicing here. I have to go and make tea" Louise told her daughter who nodded and began to play the piano again. Louise stood up and ruffled her daughter's hair before going back into the kitchen to start the chicken casserole. Louise kept listening to her daughter's playing as she marinated the chicken and set the table. She couldn't believe how good she was for a nine year old. At around six o'clock the front door opened and Lucy rushed from her piano into the arms of her father.

"Daddy" she cried as he hugged her tightly.

"Hey Loopy Lucy" he said as her arms wrapped around his waist. Louise came walking into the hallway with a towel flung over her shoulder and she smiled at the sight.

"Me and mummy watched you on TV" Lucy said proudly as Patrick held his daughter at arm's length

"Did you?" Patrick asked with a raised brow and Lucy nodded at her father.

"Come on Lucy, you go and wash your hands, it's nearly dinner time" Louise told Lucy who nodded and ran off to the downstairs bathroom. Patrick smiled at his wife and came forward to hug her. He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good day?" Patrick asked her and she nodded

"Not bad" she said and tried to escape from Patrick's hold.

"Patrick, let go, I've got food in the oven which will burn" she said but Patrick remained his hold over her.

"Patrick..." Louise said threateningly and he released her.

"You can be a complete spoil sport sometimes" Patrick moaned and followed his wife into the kitchen. She glanced around and winked at him before saying:

"That's why you married me"

"I thought you married someone because you loved them?" came Lucy's voice from the dining table and Louise sighed as Patrick went to sit down next to his daughter.

"I do love your mummy but you see Lucy...she forced me to marry her." Patrick told Lucy who gasped in shock and she looked at her mother who was pulling a dish out from the oven.

"You bullied daddy?" Lucy asked her mum and Louise smirked a little at her daughter's naivety.

"No darling I love your daddy that's why we got married" Louise told her daughter who turned back to her daddy who shook his head in mock disbelief.

"Don't believe her Lucy" Patrick warned his daughter who stared at her mother.

"I'm sorry mummy but daddy said he would never lie to me and so I have to believe everything he tells me" Lucy said and folded her arms over her chest.

"Sorry honey...but its best she knew the truth" Patrick said and went up to help his wife carry the plates to the table.

"It's a good job she's still young and can learn not to believe everything that comes from that big mouth of yours" Louise whispered to her husband who gasped in shock.

"How could you Louise?" he asked her and she smiled

"Quite easily dear" she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy, your father is on TV" Louise called to her daughter. Louise was sat in the living room staring at the chat show which her husband was on. Lucy came rushing into the living room and threw herself onto the seat next to her mother. Louise put an arm around her ten year old daughter and kissed her head. For the next ten minutes Patrick Jane remained stood in the audience, talking to people about deceased relatives. Lucy had begun to understand what her father was doing. She knew that he tried to make families stop fighting and that was a good thing. After the break, the show came back on and Patrick was now sat on the sofa opposite the two hosts.

"So...Red John" one of them began conversation and Louise knew that it was time for Lucy to go to bed.

"It's bed time Lucy" Louise said and she stood up, but Lucy remained sat and staring at the screen.

"Who's Red John?" she asked her mother who sighed.

"He's no one honey. Come on. Bed time...we don't want you to be late for school tomorrow" Louise said and Lucy reluctantly moved from the sofa, she didn't want to make her mother angry.

"Okay" Lucy agreed and Louise grabbed her daughters hand and began to lead her upstairs to her bedroom. Lucy quickly unchanged whilst Louise rolled back the covers on her bed. Once she was in her pyjamas, Lucy quickly jumped into the warmth of the duvet and laid her head onto her pillow. Louise tucked her daughter in tightly and pushed the blonde curls from her face before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Louise said to her daughter who yawned and then said:

"Goodnight mummy" Lucy replied and rolled onto her side and shut her eyes.

Louise flicked the light switch and left the dark room and went back downstairs. She could hear the faint laughter coming from the TV and when she saw the screen she saw that her husband was still talking about Red John. She didn't want to listen to anything else he was going to say and so she picked the remote up and hit the 'off' button. Louise looked around the vast space and couldn't help but think how empty it was. Disregarding this thought, Louise made her way into the kitchen and pulled open a bottle of red wine from the mini fridge where it had been chilling. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a large glass. She began to drink the alcohol and then she made her way back into the living room and sat on the sofa and flipped through a magazine which she had been reading earlier. An hour must have passed and eventually she heard the slamming of a car door. Louise yawned and got up from the sofa and made her way to the door. As she stood she drank more of the wine and waited for her husband to enter the room. But as she heard footsteps approach the door she thought there was something wrong with the sound that they were making. She knew there was something wrong. She knew Patrick's footsteps weren't like that. These were too heavy. Louise's suspicions were confirmed when she heard someone try to open the door. Patrick knew the door was always locked; he would never try to open the door. Louise backed quickly away and she dropped her wine as her feet carried her into the living room. Then she remembered Lucy. Louise quickly turned around and ran up the stairs, as she approached the top she heard the door smash open. Louise ran into her daughter's room and she saw Lucy sleeping in her bed. Louise rushed over to her daughter and nudged her awake.

"Mummy..."Lucy said as she opened her eyes lazily.

"Honey...I need you to hide under the bed...don't come out until you daddy or me comes to get you...okay?" Louise rushed and she pulled her daughter from her bed.

"Why? What's going on...?" Lucy asked her mother in a daze.

"Lucy, please just do it" Louise told her softly and firmly. Lucy crawled to hide under her bed and Louise draped the covers over the side of the bed to hide her daughter. Lucy curled into a ball and peered into the darkness. She didn't understand but she had to do as he mother said. Louise closed the door to her daughter's room and turned in the hallway. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she backed down the hallway, constantly looking at the stairs. The creaking grew louder and then she saw a man stand in front of her. He held a knife in his hand and his face was covered by a balaclava. Louise began to run backwards to her bedroom in a feeble attempt to escape him. Once she was in the room she opened the window and began to climb out of it, but the she felt him grab onto her leg.

"No!" she yelled as he hauled her back into the room.

"I am truly sorry for this...but your husband couldn't leave it" the deep voice of the man said as he clasped Louise's struggling hands together and put rope around them.

"Please...don't do this..." Louise begged him but he shook his head.

"Unfortunately your husband left me no choice" he said and then Louise began to sob. The man threw her onto the floor and she hit her head against the drawers at the side of her bed. She felt herself begin to bleed and then she felt tears fall onto her cheek.

"Where is your daughter?" the man asked her and she shook her head.

"I'm not telling you" she spat at him and he grabbed her hair and hauled her onto her knees. He bent down and murmured in her ear:

"Where is she?"

"Go to hell" Louise said through gritted teeth and he smacked her across the face.

"Oh...God..." Louise gasped and felt her mouth stinging from the blow. The man knew that he would get no answer from her and so he released her and she fell to the floor and he went to find the girl himself. As he left the room he went to the first door on his right and in the room there was pink wallpaper and he smiled to himself. There was no one in the bed but he saw that the covers were too conveniently placed. Slowly, he knelt on the floor and lifted them up to see a small child, shivering on the floor. Lucy looked at the man and knew he wasn't right. She hastily crawled from under the bed and stood up. The man mirrored her reaction and he went around the bed to grab the child. However, Lucy jumped onto her bed and ran over it and then to the door, but, she wasn't fast enough. The man lunged for her and held onto her arm.

"Get off me!" Lucy yelled at him and he smacked her like he had done to her mother.

"Shut up you stupid child!" he scolded her and began to drag her towards the room where Louise was.

"Lucy!" Louise gasped when she saw her frightened daughter come through the door.

"Mummy!" Lucy yelled in fear and the man flung her to her mother. Lucy cowered into her mother's side but Louise couldn't hold her daughter due to the ropes. She desperately wanted to comfort her.

"Now...I hope you both know why I am here" the man said and Louise shook her head.

"Your husband" he pointed the knife at Louise "and your father" he pointed the knife at Lucy "humiliated me on TV...and now he shall hurt"

"Oh my God..." Louise gasped "Your Red John"

"Yes...I am" he replied and behind the mask there was a smile at the sound of his name. A name which many feared and yet one man had mocked him and had destroyed the fear. One man was not scared of him. But he would soon change that.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick Jane sighed as he drove up to his home. He knew that he was late home and Louise would probably kill him for it but he was happy to be back home to his wife and daughter. As he parked the car he saw that the living room light was still on. Louise must have waited up for him. Patrick turned the key in the car and he jumped out, putting that key away but reaching for another one in his pocket. As he approached the door he went to place the key in the lock but the door was ajar. Louise never left the door open. Maybe she had seen him coming and she wanted to save him time? He shrugged and went into the hallway, it was quiet but he continued to walk and he went into the living room. He looked around in expectation of his wife but he didn't see her. He looked around and saw that on the floor there was a smashed glass of red wine. Now he knew something was wrong. Patrick climbed the stairs up to his room. His daughter's door was shut and so she must be asleep already. However as Patrick neared his room he saw a note on the door. He read it slowly and he felt fear wash through him. The note said he didn't have to look, but he had to. As he slowly pushed the door open it was the first thing he saw. The smiling face was looking straight at him in a mocking way. Below it he saw the bodies of his daughter and wife. Patrick gasped in horror and felt tears fall down his face. Slowly, he entered further into the room and he saw Louise's body. It was covered in blood and then he saw Lucy's. She was covered in blood to, but he could have sworn he saw her chest rise and fall. Patrick fell to the floor besides his daughter and he saw her eyes slowly open.

"Daddy..." she gurgled and Patrick sighed in relief. She was still here. Just.

"Lucy" Patrick said and he began to remove his jacket. He scrunched it up into a ball and pressed it onto his daughter's bleeding wounds in an attempt to slow down the blood loss. He then reached into his trouser pocket and dialled '911'. During the time he was asking for an ambulance he could feel his daughter's breathing becoming shallower and shallower. When he had finished on the phone he threw it aside and pushed harder onto her wound.

"Lucy...I need you to stay with me okay? I need you to stay..." he told his daughter whose eyes looked like they would close in any minute.

"Daddy..." Lucy gasped again and he shook his head.

"Don't speak. Save your energy" he told her and she did as he said. For the next ten minutes Patrick sat there concentrating on his daughter. He couldn't look at Louise. He knew she had gone but he had to be strong at the moment for Lucy. He needed to look after her for now. When the ambulance arrived the paramedics rushed into the scene and looked at the face. They knew what had happened and the scene was enough to put them off what they had to do .But they had to save Lucy's life. Patrick breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them. He backed away from them as they moved towards his daughter. Patrick buried his head in his hands and began to cry. This was his entire fault. If he could have kept his mouth shut then maybe they would have been alright. He had lost his wife and he didn't know if he would lose his daughter. As the paramedics lifted his daughter onto a trolley, another paramedic checked the pulse of his wife. He shook his head and walked over to Patrick.

"She's dead" he confirmed and Patrick nodded "Your daughter needs you Mr. Jane"

Patrick nodded and he followed the paramedics out of the room, leaving behind his wife...

...

Lucy was in hospital for three weeks. She had been badly cut and had scars all over her stomach. But she was still alive. She had lost a lot of blood and had a broken arm. Patrick never left his daughter's side unless it was essential. For most of the first week Lucy slept peacefully in the hospital bed whilst Patrick sat wide awake at her side. After twenty one days the hospital discharged Lucy. On that morning Lucy was changed into normal clothes with her arm in a cast and she was ready to go. Patrick had bought a new house on the coast. He knew that she wouldn't want to go back home. He would have gone back there but this was his daughter. She didn't need to be reminded of what had happened every time she walked into that house. Patrick had gone home and picked up things they would need for the new house, like clothes and Lucy's toys. When the two of them left the hospital they were flocked by cameras and microphones. Patrick wrapped an arm around his daughter's waist and guided her through the shouting voices of reporters:

"Mr. Jane...what is happening now?"

"Mr. Jane when is the funeral?"

"Why do you think Red John did this?"

Patrick ignored them all and made his way to his blue car. He opened the door for his daughter and she climbed in, he then made his way to the driver's side and jumped in. He quickly started the car and drove away from the masses of reporters. The ride there was silent. Lucy looked out of the window, not wanting to talk. She knew her mother had died. Her dad had told her that when she woke up. Patrick didn't know what to say to her, he knew that she was sad, but she wasn't angry. He thought that she would blame him for Louise's death but she didn't. But even if she didn't blame him, he blamed himself and guilt was eating up at him at every single moment.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell has he done now?" Lucy Jane asked as she stormed into the ER of the local hospital. Teresa Lisbon was stood in front of a closed curtain and she looked at Jane's daughter as she made her way up to them.

"He was punched in the face" Lisbon said when Lucy came nearer. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked around the closed curtain and opened it up to see her father sat there, grasping at his cheek.

"You were punched? Again?" Lucy asked as she stood there with her hands on her hips. Jane looked up at his daughter and smirked.

"But this time I didn't deserve it" Patrick told her and she sat at the edge of his bed. Lucy sighed at her father and moved his hand from his chin so that she could have a look at it. He tried to swat her hand away due to the pressure it caused on the bruise but Lucy stared menacingly at him and he stopped.

"You can be a complete idiot sometimes" Lucy told him and he shrugged.

"I love you too sweetheart" Jane smiled at her and she chuckled at him, regardless of the fact she was angry with him a moment ago he could easily manipulate her emotions.

"You can leave now" a nurse from the other side of the bed told Patrick and he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Lucy stood with him and they both began to leave the ER. Teresa Lisbon was waiting outside for them and as they approached she hung up her cell.

"That was Cho" she said "It seems Karen Marshall has just gone up to the hotel"

Patrick listened to her as he readjusted his waist coat and he nodded his head thoughtfully.

"It's not her" he said and Lucy looked up at him, wondering what they were on about.

"But she's going to the hotel...surely she fell for it..." Lisbon said

"True, you would think that, but check to make sure she isn't being followed." Jane advised Teresa.

"Why would someone be following her?" Lisbon asked him and Lucy kept looking from one person to another as if it was a game of tennis.

"Because Karen is being manipulated. She is being made to go to that hotel by someone who scares her. My best bet is Mark Lonsdale" Patrick replied and Lisbon shook her head.

"No...not Mark, he was married to the victim" Lisbon said

"Ah...the victim who was in millions of dollars of debt." Jane told her and Lucy gave up trying to follow this conversation. It was too confusing for her to cope with. After around five minutes of arguing, Lisbon finally admitted Patrick might be right and then he smiled triumphantly.

"Right. Well, if you don't mind Lisbon I think I will take my daughter back home now" Patrick said and Lisbon nodded as she listened into her cell phone.

"Come on" Patrick nodded at his daughter and she hastily followed him to the blue car which her father owned.

"Why did you get punched?" Lucy asked him as she put her seatbelt into the clip. Patrick started his car up and looked over at his daughter.

"I suggested to the victim's husband that his wife was having an affair...he didn't like it much" Patrick said and began to drive off.

"Of course he wouldn't like it dad" Lucy said and she couldn't believe what he had done...well...actually she could but that wasn't the point.

"Anyway...how was school today?" Patrick asked his sixteen year old daughter in an attempt to change the subject.

"Same old" Lucy shrugged and pulled a sweet from the bag which was in her dad's car.

"Same old...judging by your reluctance to approach the subject there must have been something which happened today" Patrick said.

"No...I just don't want to talk about school when it is the weekend tomorrow. I'm not hiding anything." Lucy said and Patrick nodded, not entirely convinced by his daughter's excuse. He read people like books for a living but his daughter was different to others. He couldn't always tell what she was thinking; she was like an old piece of Latin. Different and difficult.

"So any plans for the weekend?" Patrick asked her and she looked at him.

"You said you were going to stay with me this weekend and we were going to the beach. Remember?" Lucy asked her father in a hope that he hadn't forgotten about it.

"I know. I was just checking you hadn't forgotten" Patrick replied and Lucy rolled her eyes:

"Of course I haven't forgotten" Lucy said and Patrick grinned.

The rest of the drive home was spent with the two Jane's talking about nothing of interest. When they got home Lucy followed her dad into the house where they lived and she went into the kitchen first, pulling a soda out from the fridge.

"Oh. I'll have one of them too" Patrick told his daughter and she pulled another can out and handed it to her dad. Lucy sat down at the kitchen table and began to drink the cool drink whilst Patrick stood and watched her. He was amazed at how fast she had grown up. It seemed that one minute she was his little girl and then the next minute she was this grown up teenager, almost a young woman. He could never believe how fortunate he had been to have her not blame him for her mother's death, he blamed himself every day and ever since then he had changed. He was an arrogant jerk but now, he hoped that he had become kinder. He certainly didn't take his daughter for granted like he did all those years ago.

"Dad...I'm hungry" Lucy moaned when she had drunk that soda.

"Unfortunately, I cannot be particularly bothered to cook and so what take out do you fancy?" Patrick asked her as he produced some leaflets from the drawer under the sink. Lucy got up and looked over her dad's shoulder and then pointed at the Pizza leaflet.

"Fair enough. The usual?" Jane asked her and she nodded, then he stalked off to find the phone. Lucy put the remaining leaflets away and then looked at the picture on the worktop. Lucy smiled sadly and then sighed. She missed her so much. But she had her dad still. At least she had someone.

"I miss her too" Patrick suddenly whispered and he grasped his daughter's hand. Lucy leaned on her father and he stroked away her blonde curls from her face and then turned her into his arms. The two of them just stood there and Lucy placed her head on her father's chest.

"Come on...we'll go find something on the TV" Patrick said and Lucy followed him into the living room. The two of them sat on the sofa and Patrick flicked through the channels until he eventually gave up. There was nothing worthy of watching. Lucy smiled, she knew what this meant. It now meant that she was in charge of finding a film to watch and she knew which one. Lucy jumped up from the sofa and went to pick up the film they both liked. Lucy put 'Toy Story' into the DVD player and went to sit back down with her dad.

"The usual" Patrick observed and Lucy nodded

"It's a classic" she stated and Patrick nodded in agreement. After ten minutes the doorbell rang and Patrick jumped up and went to collect the pizza. He came back with the two boxes and opened one which was covered in pineapple and handed it to Lucy. He kept the other one and then they began to eat it as they watched the film. After the film (and pizza) had been finished the phone rang and Patrick grabbed it and stood up.

"Hello" he answered and then he took the conversation into the kitchen. Lucy heard Lisbon's name mentioned and she knew that it must have been about the case. When he came back in Lucy raised a brow at him and he smirked.

"I was right" he stated and Lucy shook her head. He was always right, one day she hoped he would be wrong just to see what his face would be like.

"I'd best take the pizza boxes outside so they don't make a stench in the kitchen" Patrick said and went to find them. When he had gone the phone began to ring again.

"If it's Lisbon tell her I left" he shouted as Lucy pressed the green button on the phone.

"Hello" she smiled into the phone.

"Ahh...Lucy" came a man's voice. Lucy sat up straight.

"Who is this?" Lucy asked quickly into the phone and the man chuckled.

"It's me...you remember Lucy...you lived...I have to say you have grown, you are a beautiful young woman"

"Red John" Lucy whispered and he once again laughed darkly.

"Your father looks the same, but his hair is a little longer. I have been waiting for a long time Lucy."

Lucy stood up and looked outside into the darkness. She couldn't see anyone watching the house.

"Oh Lucy...did you think I would hide somewhere you could see me? Tut tut...I thought you were bright? You certainly act it, the way you swan about with all of those books"

"You've been watching me?" Lucy asked him in pure disgust and she ran a hand through her hair in panic.

"I still am watching you. And I will have you Lucy. I swear. You are just like your mother...but more beautiful than her...I got her Lucy and I thought I had killed you...but no worries, I shall get you soon" Red John smirked down the phone and he stared at the blonde from his hiding spot.

"Go to hell you evil bastard!" Lucy shouted down the phone and threw it on the floor. Patrick Jane had just come back into the house and he heard her yell. He quickly ran to his daughter in the room to see that she had tears over her face. He just caught her in his arms as she fell to the floor. Lucy clasped onto her father's shoulders as his arms protectively went around her.

"Lucy...what happened?" Patrick asked her, his voice shaking slightly.

"He's back...Red John..." Lucy sobbed and at the mention of his names, Patrick's arms tightened around his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cho and Van Pelt did a full sweep of the area, they didn't find him" Lisbon told Jane who was stood with his daughter clinging onto him.

"He's too clever to be hanging around now, he'll be hiding out somewhere" Patrick told Teresa as he stroked his daughter's hair.

"But they found these..." Lisbon trailed off and motioned for Jane to follow her. Jane could tell by her body language that whatever they had found near his home was not something for his daughter to see.

"Lucy...you go and sit down, Rigsby will stay here with you, okay?" Patrick asked his daughter and she reluctantly let go of her father and went to sit down on the sofa. Patrick followed Lisbon into the kitchen and saw that she was stood, hovering other pieces of A5 paper. Patrick stood next to her and looked down onto the paper.

"Oh my God" Jane whispered and looked through the photographs. They were all of his daughter; she was walking into school, sat on the beach with her friends, coming out of the cinema.

"He wasn't lying when he said he had been watching her" Lisbon said as she went through the remaining photos.

"These are a prop" Patrick said and began to pace up and down the kitchen "he wanted us to see these to know that he is watching every move we make. He wants us to know that there is no way of hiding from him."

"We'll have to move her to a safer location...as long as she is here he will know where to come looking" Lisbon told Jane and he nodded in agreement.

"I'll go and help her pack" Jane said and he began to leave the kitchen but before he could got through the door Lisbon grabbed his arm.

"Jane...you can't go with her" she told him and he laughed in disbelief.

"You seriously think I am going to leave my daughter?" he whispered to her and she sighed.

"If he sees you then he will think you're with her and follow you instead...it's more dangerous for you two to be together" Lisbon whispered harshly and Patrick looked away from her.

"I am not leaving her Lisbon and that is final" Jane said and he snatched his arm from her grasp and quickly left to go back into the living room.

"Lucy...we're leaving" Patrick said and Lucy stood up quickly and followed her father up the stairs. Patrick grabbed a large bag from the storage cupboard and handed it to Lucy.

"Go and quickly pack" he told his daughter as he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. Lucy nodded and went into her room and opened up her large wardrobe. She grabbed as many clothes as she could and threw them into the bag and then she grabbed a few books and placed them into the bag along with a photo of her mother and the soft bunny her father had bought her when she was two.

She hastily zipped the bag with her shaking hands and then went out into the hallway. She saw that her father's door was open and she saw him stuffing things into a bag. She waited in the hallway for him, shifting from one foot to another anxiously. After another minute Patrick left his room and grabbed his daughter's hand and took her back downstairs.

"Jane..." Lisbon moaned when she saw that he was carrying a bag.

"I told you I am going with her" Patrick told her firmly and Lucy looked from her dad to Lisbon.

"Of course you're coming with me...I don't want you to leave me" Lucy looked up to her dad and he kissed the top of her dad.

"Fine. Fine." Lisbon said in defeat and she looked over at Cho.

"Cho. You and Rigsby take them to the safe house" Lisbon said and the two agents nodded. Cho walked over to the door and opened it slowly, looking into the darkness. He raised a gun and scanned the area before nodding towards Rigsby.

"Come on" Rigsby told them and they began to walk towards the door with Rigsby close on their trail. Cho quickly ran over to the car and opened the door at the back. Lucy clambered in first and placed her bag on the floor. Jane then followed his daughter and put the bag on the empty seat next to him. Cho and Rigsby got into the front of the car and began to drive away from the house.

"Just out of interest. Where is this safe house?" Patrick asked as he put his seatbelt on.

"A house near the CBI HQ" Cho replied and Jane nodded. He noticed that his daughter was shaking as she sat pressing herself into the car seat. Jane shrugged out of his jacket and paced it around her shoulders. Lucy smiled faintly at her dad and hugged the jacket closer. Lucy then leaned onto her father and laid her head on his shoulder. After around ten minutes Jane's phone began to ring.

"Oh...it's in my jacket" Patrick said and Lucy began to rummage around her father's jacket searching for the source of the noise. When she eventually pulled the phone out she handed it to her father.

"Hello" he answered.

"Mr. Jane, how nice to hear from you again"

Cho turned around in his seat whilst Rigsby looked in the rear-view mirror.

"I have to say that you have a beautiful little girl Mr. Jane" said the man from the other end of the voice.

"Red John I'm guessing" Patrick said and the man chuckled. Lucy sat up and looked at her father.

"Yes Mr. Jane. Did you miss me?" he asked him.

"No, can't say I did to be honest" Jane replied and the man once again laughed and the sound echoed around the car.

"I must admit I didn't have you down for a 'Toy Story' lover" Red John said.

"Well it is a classic. What do you want?" Jane asked him.

"I want to finish off a job Mr. Jane. I don't like unfinished business." He told him.

"Well I hate to disappoint you but you will have to live with half a job complete because I am not letting you anywhere near my daughter" Jane said harshly.

"I don't think you will have a choice Mr. Jane. Tell me; how did you feel when you saw your wife lying on the floor dead?" Red John asked him and Patrick gritted his teeth.

"You're sick" Patrick murmured.

"That's debateable" Red John said.

"I hope you rot in hell you sick son of a bitch" Jane snapped and he hung up. Normally he didn't get mad with anyone but Red John was different.

"Was that him?" Cho asked him.

"Yeah, that was him" Patrick said and he wrapped an arm around his daughter.

"What did he say?" Rigsby said.

"He has job to finish off" Patrick simply said and no one else had to say anything after that because they all knew what that job was.


	7. Chapter 7

After half an hour Rigsby finally pulled into the driveway of the safe house. It looked like all the other houses down the street, it was perfect, and it blended into the background like camouflage.

"Come on" Rigsby said and he jumped from the car first, he went around and opened up Lucy's door, offering her his hand and helping her out from the car. Jane followed closely behind her whilst Cho grabbed the bags. Jane wrapped an arm around his daughter's waist protectively and followed Rigsby into the house. Once inside Cho flipped the light switch to illuminate the small living room which contained two sofas, a TV and an armchair. Rigsby locked the door of the safe house and closed the curtains. Lucy and Patrick just stood watching them as them moved hectically around the room.

"Boss" Cho said down the phone "They're here"

"Good" Lisbon replied from the Jane household. She was stood there holding an electronic device in her hands.

"You found anything back at the house?" Cho asked and Lisbon gasped as the gun pressed against her temple.

"No" Lisbon lied, looking into her captors eyes. Van Pelt murmured against the gag which was around her mouth and she tried to wriggle out of the ropes which bound her.

"Okay. We'll see you later boss" Cho said and hung up.

"Bye" Lisbon said into the phone. She handed the phone back to the man with the gun and he smirked from behind his mask.

"Turn around" he told Lisbon and she did as he said. She felt her hands being tied together behind her back and she gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Now, Agent Lisbon. Tell me where Jane is?" the man demanded threateningly as he quickly spun her around to face him.

"No" Lisbon whispered harshly and her captor laughed. He then raised the gun which he had taken from Lisbon and pointed it at Van Pelt.

"Tell me or she dies" the man offered and Lisbon sighed. She knew what she had to do.

"Jane's at 341 Main Street, near CBI" Lisbon told the man and he lowered the gun.

"Thank you for your cooperation Agent Lisbon...I have to say that I am surprised you were that easy to crack." He chuckled.

"We will get you Red John, make no mistake" Lisbon said as he dragged her into Jane's kitchen.

"You have been trying to catch me for many years now Agent Lisbon, I hardly think you will succeed now." Red John told her and he opened a door in Jane's kitchen. He dragged her down the stairs into the basement of the house.

"I have to say, I am impressed you found my bugging devices" Red John congratulated her as he went down the stairs "they were quite difficult to plant but they have been so effective for me...listening into every conversation they had has been quite...entertaining if you shall"

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Red John threw Teresa to the floor and she gasped in pain at the impact.

"I'll be back with the redhead" Red John told her and he climbed back up the stairs. Teresa heard the shutting of the door and realised that she now was trapped and if Red John got to the safe house then Jane's daughter was doomed. Red John was true to his word and he returned back into the basement with a struggling Van Pelt. He threw her next to Lisbon and looked down on the two defenceless women in glee. He was almost there.

"You two can stay here for a while...I am sure someone will find you eventually." Red John chuckled and he turned to go back up the stairs. Before he shut the door he turned his gaze on Lisbon and glared at her.

"Oh. Agent Lisbon, if you have given me a false address than be warned; I will be back and you shall suffer a fate worse than Jane's wife did"

Lisbon's face drained in colour at the thought of that and then the next thing which she heard was the slamming of the basement door and then the key slowly turning, locking her and Van Pelt in the cold, damp room.

...

"Why do you think he is back now?" Lucy asked her father who was laid next to her, stroking her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. The two remaining Jane's were laid on a bed in the safe house whilst Cho and Rigsby were downstairs on lookout.

"I don't know Lucy...I couldn't quite work it out myself" Patrick told her honestly and he wished himself that he knew why he was back now. He had waited all of those years for the right moment but Jane didn't know why he had chosen now to resurface.

"He won't get to me...will he?" Lucy asked her dad and he kissed the top of her head.

"No...I will make sure of that" Patrick vowed and it was a promise he had made ever since he had seen his daughter and wife lay on the bedroom floor, covered in blood.

"I'm scared dad" Lucy whispered and Patrick held her close.

"I know honey...but it will be alright...Cho and Rigsby are here and then there is good old Lisbon..." Jane said and Lucy laughed once.

"I love you dad" Lucy said and Jane smiled. He never got tired of hearing her say that.

"I love you too" he said back and then he heard something from downstairs. It sounded like a gunshot. Jane quickly jumped off the bed and Lucy scrambled to sit up.

"You stay here" Jane told his daughter.

"No...I'm coming with you" she said stubbornly but Jane looked at her.

"No...you stay here" he told her strictly, his fatherly instincts taking over him. Lucy sighed and did as her father said. Jane quietly but hastily left the room and began to make his way down the side of the stairs. He saw Cho and Rigsby with their guns raised and pointed at the door. In the middle of the door there was a small hole where a bullet had come through. Jane remained stood on the stairs, staring at the bullet hole. After two minutes there came no more gunshots and so Jane descended the remaining stairs.

"What happened?" Jane asked Cho.

"Just heard the gunshot and that was it...we'll go out and check" Cho replied.

As the two agents walked out of the door Jane looked to the floor where the bullet was and he examined it. It was the same type used to kill Louise. As Jane looked into the darkness at the two agents he heard a piercing scream.

"Daddy...!" Lucy screamed and Jane turned back towards the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reached the top. He ran down the corridor and back into the room where he had left his daughter. As he got to the room he couldn't open the door. It had been locked. Cho and Rigsby had also heard the screams and they were close behind Jane.

"It's locked" Jane told them and Cho pushed him out the way and pointed his gun at the door. He shot at it and then tried to open it again and this time it worked. The three men ran into the room, Cho and Rigsby with their guns raised whilst Jane just stumbled into the middle of the room, looking hastily around for a sign of his daughter. There was nothing. Jane noticed the window had been smashed open and he looked outside but he couldn't see anything in the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy Jane awoke in a small room, she was laid on a lumpy mattress and the room was dark. Due to the coldness of the room, she assumed that it was made from brick and concrete. Lucy sat up on the mattress and felt that her hands had been tied together. She shuffled around on the bed and then heard the door open. In pure panic, Lucy curled into a ball and hurried to the end of the bed in a hope that the concrete wall would swallow her up. Her eyes became adjusted to the light which had just been turned on. Lucy looked at the man who had just entered and she let out a horrifying sob. He looked the same as last time when she had seen him. Red John smiled at the sight of the scared girl and he approached closer, sitting on the side of the bed. He raised a hand and stroked her cheek, his touch caused her to shake involuntary.

"You really are something Lucy Jane" Red John breathed and reached into his pocket and Lucy held her breath in anticipation of what he was about to pull out from it but- to her relief- it was only a phone. Red John began to dial in numbers and then it began to ring.

"Mr. Jane" Red John said down the phone.

"Where is she?" Patrick Jane snapped down the phone.

"She is safe...for now" Red John said and all the time he spoke he never took his eyes from Lucy.

"I want her back" Patrick spoke harshly down the phone.

"We cannot always get what we want Mr. Jane...surely you know that already" Red John told him and Patrick felt his eyes begin to water.

"Give me my daughter back" Patrick pleaded, he didn't care if he had any dignity left by the end of this, all he wanted was to have his daughter back safe.

"I am afraid Mr. Jane I cannot do that...but I shall allow you to speak with her" Red John said and he pressed the phone to Lucy's ear.

"Daddy..." she whispered into the phone and Patrick sighed with a sense of relief that she was alright for now.

"Lucy...darling...listen to me...it is going to be okay...I'm going to find you and bring you back...I promise" Patrick Jane vowed and Lucy began to cry.

"Daddy...please..." she begged into the phone and the sound of his daughter's cries almost broke his heart.

"Lucy...I love you...and you will..." this was the last thing Lucy heard from her father as Red John took the phone away from her ear and placed it back to his.

"It has been nice knowing you Mr. Jane" Red John said and then snapped the phone shut. Red John sighed and put the phone in his pocket.

"I am sorry for this Lucy...but this could have been avoided if your father hadn't spoken about me like he did" Red John said and Lucy began to feel anger build up inside of her.

"My dad was right about you! You're a coward and a bully! I hate you for what you did! I hate you!" Lucy yelled and she began to attempt to free herself from the ropes. Red John smirked from behind his mask at the girl's feeble attempts and then he clasped his hands over hers.

"You remind me of myself Lucy" Red John whispered and Lucy resisted the urge to vomit.

"I am nothing like you" Lucy said in disgust and Red John laughed.

"You're strong, stubborn and stop at nothing to get what you want...I feel it a shame to kill you"

"Well don't kill me" Lucy suggested.

"No...I am afraid I must Lucy" Red John said and Lucy looked down at her shaking knees.

"I hear I did quite a lot of damage to you last time" Red John spoke and he looked down at her stomach.

"Lay down" Red John instructed her and she looked into his cold eyes. A few seconds passed and she hadn't done as he had said. He slowly pulled out a gun and pointed it at her temple.

"Do as I said" he drawled and Lucy laid down on the bed.

"Lift your top up" he instructed her. Lucy began to sob again and the sound which she made angered him and so he made the gun click to scare the girl. Lucy lifted her top over her stomach and Red John looked down at his handiwork. She had many scars covering her stomach; some were bright red others had just begun to fade. With his free hand, he traced some of the scars and Lucy groaned in horror at his touch, wondering how long she had left.

...

"Where is she?" Patrick asked Cho frantically as he scanned the computer screen which was in the back of the car.

"According to this she is on Mall Street" Cho told Jane who put his phone to his ear and listened to the ringing noise. Once again all he got was the answer phone.

"Damn it Lisbon" he snapped into the phone and then pressed the red button.

"She's not answering?" Rigsby asked Jane as he loaded his gun.

"No...but that's odd for Lisbon...isn't it?" Jane pondered, more to himself than anyone else.

"Yeah, I suppose" Rigsby agreed.

"Hm. You two go and check my house" Jane ordered them and began to walk down the street.

"Where are you going?" Rigsby asked him and he began to jog to him.

"To get my daughter back and kill Red John" Patrick told him calmly but Rigsby grabbed his arm.

"Don't be stupid. If you go alone then you are bound to get killed and what good are you dead?" Rigsby asked him and Jane sighed.

"Rigsby. When you have children then I will value your opinion" Jane told him and attempted to snatch his arm from his grasp.

"I don't care what you think Jane. You are not going into their unarmed facing a serial killer. You will die and then think about how Lucy will feel. You are her only family Jane. Don't be stupid."

Jane looked up at Rigsby and he couldn't help but agree with what he had said. It was true that Lucy had no one else to look after her, but Jane wanted revenge badly, he wanted to watch Red John die for what he had done to his wife, for hurting his child. He wanted him to suffer.

"Fine" Jane agreed and Rigsby nodded and began to lead him back to the car.

"I just spoke with the boss. He's sending someone down to your house to check on Lisbon and Van Pelt" Cho said and then he began to get into the car. Jane went to the back whilst Rigsby went to the front.

"Jane, put this on" Rigsby instructed Patrick and handed him a bulletproof jacket.

"If you catch him. I want you to leave him for me" Jane told them as he put the jacket on.

"You know we can't do that Jane" Cho said, regardless of how much he would actually like to do exactly that.

"I know. But you have to" Jane told them. He had mainly come to work at the CBI for this exact reason. He knew that when they caught Red John he would have his revenge regardless of the consequences. As they drove no one dared to approach the subject again, knowing that it could result in an argument between the three men. Suddenly, Jane's phone began to ring and he saw that it was Lisbon.

"Jane. Where are you?" she asked him.

"On the way to Mall Street. What happened to you?" Jane asked and Lisbon sighed.

"Red John locked us in the basement...he made me tell where the safe house was...has he got her?" Lisbon asked even though deep down she knew the answer.

"Yeah. He got her, he climbed up a ladder which he took from the neighbours and took her to Mall Street " Jane said, angry that Lisbon had told him where to find her.

"He gave me no choice Jane. I'm sorry" Lisbon apologised sincerely.

"I understand. You did what you had to" Jane humoured her. The last thing he needed was a guilty agent. If she felt bad then she wouldn't perform up to her usual standard.

"We're on the way to Mall Street now and Jane...don't do anything stupid. For Lucy's sake" she told him and he shut the phone. Lisbon sighed at the other end of the phone, really hoping he didn't do anything stupid.


	9. Chapter 9

"We have to go in" Jane said impatiently as he sat in the back of the car. It had been an hour since the phone call and Jane was becoming anxious. Mall Street was just around the corner but Cho and Rigsby refused to go there until Van Pelt and Lisbon arrived.

"Jane. You know we have to wait" Rigsby said as he checked his gun.

"But he has her...he's in there" Jane motioned around the corner with his hand and Cho sighed. Before Jane could say anything more a black car came around the corner and pulled up next to theirs. Patrick was the first person to jump from the car and then he saw Lisbon come from the car.

"They're round the corner" Cho said and Lisbon nodded. She looked at Jane and he avoided her gaze. He wasn't mad at her for telling Red John where the safe house was, he knew that anger was a useless emotion. It caused nothing but pain.

"Right. Me and Cho will go in first. I want Van Pelt and Rigsby behind. Usual drill applies." She added this onto end just for Jane.

"Jane...I want you to stay back, you're unarmed" Lisbon instructed him but Jane snorted and couldn't believe what she had asked him to do.

"No way" Jane said and he began to lead to make his way around the corner and up to the house. Lisbon ran to catch up with him, followed by Cho and Rigsby.

"Jane...you'll get yourself killed" Lisbon said and he shrugged.

"Better me than Lucy" he replied and Lisbon grabbed his arm.

"No! It's better that no one gets killed Jane! You're useless to everyone if you're dead. Would you just think for one minute?" Lisbon yelled at him and he sighed.

"Fine...I will go in last but I am going in." Jane negotiated and Lisbon nodded in agreement. If he went in last then the other agent's could figure out what to do. As they slowly walked around the corner they all had to hide around the other houses to make sure that no one saw them. Jane followed Van Pelt and they stood around the corner of the house as Cho and Lisbon knocked on the door. There was no answer and Cho nodded once at Lisbon who nodded back and then he kicked the door down. With guns raised the two officers went into the house. Thirty seconds after they had disappeared into the house Van Pelt and Rigsby followed with Jane close behind. As Jane went into the house he couldn't help but smell the damp and it made him feel sick. It was dark in the hallway and the house was dilapidated with wallpaper hanging off the walls, the carpet was wet and filthy.

"No one's here" Lisbon said and Jane saw he appear back in the hallway. He raised a brow in confusion at what she had just said.

"But the trace led us back here" Jane told her and she handed him a piece of paper. Jane took it and hastily read what it said:

Dear Mr. Jane,

If you are reading this then you traced the call which I made to you earlier. I knew you would trace the call; I have to say Mr. Jane that I am disappointed. Did you truly think I would be stupid enough to think that you weren't tracing our call? You are becoming predictable Mr. Jane. I have your daughter still, she is like her mother. I have to say that I shall find it a pity to have to kill her but you left me no choice Mr. Jane. If you are wondering where I have gone now then it is easy to figure out. I have gone back to the beginning. If you want to see your daughter then come alone. No CBI.

Patrick read through the letter in the darkness. He handed it back to Lisbon who looked at him.

"He hasn't killed her yet" Lisbon told him with faint hope in her voice. Jane nodded but he couldn't hold her faith.

"This is slow torture for me. He wants to put me through more pain before he does it." Jane said and he clenched his fists together and hit the wall of the house in anger.

"Where was the letter?" Jane asked and Lisbon sighed.

"In the basement" Lisbon said and Jane followed her to the basement. It was dark and there was only a small light swinging from the ceiling. As Jane descended the stairs he came face to face with a short corridor. Lisbon took him to a door which was on the left. Inside the room there was a small cot with a brown cover, the room was small and damp and Jane stifled a sob at where his daughter had been held captive. He noticed there was a small camera in the top right hand corner of the room.

"Lisbon..." Jane said and he pointed at the camera, but Lisbon nodded and took his arm. She pulled him from the room and into another small room off the corridor. Inside there were TV screens and one of them was playing a video of his daughter. It was dark in the room and Lucy was stumbling around, feeling along the walls, he could see the fear in her face and he could hear the deep panting coming from her lips. She was scared for her life.

"Jane...what does he mean go back to the beginning?" Lisbon asked him and Jane looked at her knowing he had to tell her.

"He means go back to the place where he committed his first murder. It is significant to him" Jane told her and she nodded. Jane turned his attention back to the screen and looked at his daughter. He stood there staring at the screen for a few moments before he left the room, not being able to take any more of watching the slow torture his daughter was being put through. Once they were back outside on the lawn Lisbon got about organizing the team.

"Red John told us to go back to the beginning and that is the Mayfield Forest where he committed his first murder. I want everyone to be on alert, he has asked for no CBI to be involved but he knows that it is not possible. We attack at midday so I want all of you to be prepared. Van Pelt, organize for back up to be available and an ambulance. Cho and Rigsby make sure the area is clear for when we attack" Lisbon instructed and then she turned to Jane.

"You know we have to be involved. I don't want you to go there unprepared" Lisbon told him and Jane nodded at her.

"I understand...I'm going for some lunch before we go..." Jane said and he began to stalk off.

"I'll come with you" Lisbon shouted but he shook his head and shouted back to her:

"I need to be alone"

Lisbon watched his retreating figure only imagining what he was going through.

...

Lucy knew that she was travelling somewhere. It had been around half an hour since Red John had moved her from that damp room and he had told her that they were going back to the beginning. Lucy didn't know where the beginning was and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She was still tied up and now she was gagged for the ride to make sure that she couldn't scream for help. Red John had thrown her into the back of his van and he had shut the doors on her. Lucy firstly began to scream for help but she realised that the gag was preventing her from making any effective sound. After an hour had passed the doors of the van opened up again and Red John pulled Lucy from the van and flung her over his shoulder. When Lucy looked up she realised what he had meant by the beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

Patrick Jane had lied. He didn't want to lie to Lisbon but it was necessary for him to get his daughter back and get his revenge. Red John had said no CBI and Jane knew he meant it. The beginning wasn't Mayfield Woods; it was his old home where this story had begun. As he walked down the busy street he hailed a car and it stopped for him. Jane quickly told him the address and then they began to drive off. As the car went to his daughter Jane gazed out the window wondering how his life had come to this. He wanted his wife back desperately but he knew it was his fault that she had died. He realised how much of an idiot he was and wished that he could turn back time and do everything differently. Jane's guilt filled him up until he reached his old house. He hadn't been here in years and he missed it.

"Thanks" Jane said and he handed the driver some money. Jane stared at the large house and he began to make his way slowly up the walkway.

...

Forty minutes before Jane had arrived Lucy had been made to sit in the room where her mother was murdered. The smiley face was still on the wall and Red John smiled as he saw it, it was nice to know it was still here. It added to the effect. Lucy had sat on something sharp and she lifted up and felt a piece of glass. She quickly picked it up with her hands which were tied behind her back and she began to hastily attempt to cut the rope. Red John had un gagged the girl, he wanted to hear her scream in pain when he killed her in front of her father.

"Looks like your father is here Lucy" Red John smiled at her and she looked into the long corridor so she could see him come up the stairs. Lucy was sat underneath the smiley face and she began to cut through the ropes quicker. Red John stood to the side of the girl; he wanted to see Jane's face when he saw the sight before him. Eventually, Lucy felt the rope break and she rubbed her free hands but kept them behind her back so that he didn't find out. Lucy watched the hallway in anticipation, and then she heard the stairs squeak

"Dad...don't come in!" she yelled. Red John turned to her and smacked her across the face. The sound echoed off the walls and Jane flinched at the sound before he came into sight.

"Mr. Jane" Red John greeted but Patrick just stared at his daughter.

"No CBI, I trust" Red John said and Patrick shook his head.

"I sent them to Mayfield Forest" Jane told him and Red John smirked.

"Ah...the beginning of my career but not the right place. Clever indeed Mr. Jane" Red John congratulated and Patrick shrugged.

"Now...onto the finale" Red John said and he turned and picked Lucy up by her hair. Lucy screamed in pain at the feeling of her hair being tugged from the roots. Patrick began to run towards the room but he stopped when he saw Red John hold the knife to Lucy's throat. Lucy knew she had to act now or she would die. Lucy quickly sliced Red John's leg open with the glass she had used to cut the ropes. Red John yelled out in pain and dropped the knife as he grabbed onto his leg. Lucy turned quickly and kicked him in the crotch and she saw him fall to the floor in pain. She quickly ran towards the room and to her father who grabbed her hand and began to shut the door on Red John. He locked the door and then Lucy began to run towards the stairs, dragging her dad with her. Once the two of them were outside Lucy kept running but her father's hand didn't go any further. Patrick was stood staring at the house. Red John was in there. He was all his.

"Dad" Lucy yelled at him and he snapped out of his trance. Lucy looked into his eyes and she shook her head.

"No! You're not going back in there!" she yelled at him and he walked towards her but she backed away.

"He killed Louise! Your mother! My wife!" Jane yelled at her but she knew full well what he had done.

"I know but Mum's dead! You can't change that!" Lucy shouted and he shook his head.

"I want to watch him die! I want him to hurt!" Patrick roared and he pointed at the house.

"And you think I don't? But you won't achieve anything! What if he kills you?" Lucy asked him and he shook his head.

"I don't care!" Jane snapped and Lucy felt grubby tears fall down her face.

"Well I care! You're all I have left dad! Please don't..." she begged him and she felt a lump in her throat. Patrick looked at his daughter and then back towards the house.

"I..." Patrick began but Lucy cut him off:

"I've watched you risk your life with the CBI and I didn't stop it! But now I have to! If you go in there and come back out then it will be in cuffs! Whatever happens in there you're useless to me! Please dad...just don't...please" Lucy begged him and Patrick ran a hand through his blonde hair. He took one final glance at the house and then began to walk back to his daughter. Lucy sighed in relief and he grabbed her hand and began to run down the road. After ten minutes they neared the main road and Jane saw Lisbon in the car driving towards them.

"What the hell..." she whispered in disbelief at the sight of them. Jane stood still and Lucy fell into her father's arms. Patrick wrapped a hand around her waist and then under her knees picking her up before making his way towards an angry Lisbon.

"I knew you were lying!" she roared at him "you wouldn't go for lunch at a time like this!"

"He's in the house." Jane said ignoring her rants and opening the back door. He gently placed Lucy onto the seat and then shut the door. Lucy could hear her father and Lisbon yelling at each other outside and Lucy herself began to cry but she didn't know why. She had been saved and yet she was upset.

"Jane...you didn't?" Lisbon asked him and he slammed a fist against the car.

"No! I didn't" he yelled and went into the back seat to sit next to Lucy. Lisbon stayed outside and began to dial numbers on her cell for Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho to come to the house. When Jane got into the car he sighed and looked out the window. Lucy gazed at her dad and then he turned around to see her crying.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her and moved closer, lifting his hand and checking her face.

"No" she sniffed "you hate me now...don't you?"

Jane threw his arms around his daughter and his eyes turned into disgust. He hadn't even checked that his daughter wasn't hurt; his need for revenge had consumed him.

"I love you Lucy...I will never hate you." Jane told her and she smiled faintly. That was all she had wanted to hear from him.

"I just didn't want you to go back in there and risk your life...I couldn't live without you" Lucy told her dad and he began to cry.

"The rest of the team are going back to your house. We're going up to the hospital" Lisbon said and Jane nodded in agreement but Lucy shook her head.

"I don't want to go to the hospital...I'm fine honestly" Lucy said as Jane put his arm around her shoulders.

"We have to be sure" Patrick told her and she sighed in defeat. Patrick kissed the top of her head and she leaned onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was really tired.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think she will be fine" said Dr. Martins an hour later. Lucy was sat on an exam table whilst the doctor examined her. Patrick was stood behind the doctor, watching his every move. Lisbon had gone outside to take a call, leaving Jane and his daughter with the doctor.

"She just has exhaustion and dehydration so just let her rest and drink plenty of fluids." The doctor advised and Patrick nodded. Lucy climbed off the table and thanked the doctor before leaving to grab her dad's waiting hand. When she took his hand Patrick began to lead her to the exit of the ER to a waiting Lisbon who was stood with a grave look upon her face. Jane knew what she was about to say but he hoped that it wasn't true.

"He wasn't at the house" Lisbon said and Lucy looked up at her dad.

"He...escaped?" she asked, her voice quivering. Patrick released her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We think he may have climbed out of the window and down the tree." Lisbon told them and Patrick gritted his teeth, Lisbon saw him do this and knew what he was thinking.

"We'll get him" she assured him and he nodded, not convinced "I'm going to take you back home. Cho and Van Pelt are on duty tonight"

Jane followed Lisbon back to the car and helped his daughter climb in first before he followed. When they got home everything looked the same as it had done before, nothing was different. Cho was stood outside talking with Van Pelt until they came up the driveway.

"Coast is clear...everything seems normal" Van Pelt told Lisbon who nodded.

"Well I'm going to go and check the scene with Rigsby" Lisbon said and left without looking back at Jane.

"Come on" Jane told Lucy and took her into the house followed by the two agents.

"I'm off for a shower" Lucy told her dad and he reluctantly released her hand.

"Will you be alright?" Jane asked her and she nodded with a faint smile before climbing up the stairs to her bedroom with the en-suite. Jane looked at Van Pelt who sighed and climbed the stairs after Lucy. She would wait in the hallway to make sure she was alright.

"How you doing?" Cho asked Jane as he flopped onto the leather sofa in exhaustion.

"I don't know...I'm glad she's back but I wanted him dead and now he escaped again..." Jane said and Cho sat on the armchair opposite him.

"We'll get him. He's messed up once he will do it again" Cho assured him but Jane looked confused.

"How has he messed up?" Jane asked him and Cho grinned.

"He let Lucy get away" Cho told him and Jane thought about it. He was right. Red John hadn't intended for Lucy to get away but she had, maybe he was becoming sloppy?

Jane didn't say anything further, he just sat there thinking about what Red John was doing now.

After ten minutes Van Pelt came back downstairs with Lucy following her. She had changed into her tracksuit bottoms and a baggy grey sweater. Her wet hair was tied into a messy pony tail and she looked cleaner. Lucy sat down next to Jane and yawned, and then Jane remembered what the doctor had said.

"Water" Jane whispered and he got up and stalked off into the kitchen, coming back into the room with a bottle of water which was in the fridge.

"Thanks" Lucy said and began to drink the water. When she had finished it was only about ten minutes after when she had fallen asleep. Patrick sat there and watched her gently breathe as she slept. Cho and Van Pelt were stood at the back of the living room, whispering quietly and fast. It wasn't long after when Jane fell asleep himself...

Flashback

"I'm staying at Emily's tonight...I told you that already, didn't I?" Lucy checked as she quickly drank a glass of milk whilst packing her bag for school. Patrick was sat at the island reading the day's paper and drinking tea. He nodded once and Lucy nodded happily before picking up her bag and flinging it over her shoulder.

"Right...I'm ready to go" Lucy said and Patrick finished his tea off and checked his watch.

"About time. At least I have an excuse as to why I am late" he chuckled and Lucy began to leave the house. Patrick followed her and grabbed his jacket from the coat stand, hastily putting it on as he locked the house door. Lucy was stood next to her dad's car waiting for him to unlock it. When he found his keys Lucy jumped in first followed by Patrick. The drive to the high school was a long one mainly due to the fact they lived on the beach out of the way of anything. When they arrived Lucy quickly jumped out but before she shut the door Patrick coughed and Lucy moaned. She leaned back into the car and kissed his cheek.

"Bye dad" she said and he smirked.

"Bye darling" Patrick said and he watched her run into the building, meeting Emily who was near the entrance. Patrick drove to the CBI slowly. He was late enough, no point rushing now. When he got there he made his way to Lisbon and the team who were all sat around her desk.

"You're late" Teresa observed and Patrick nodded pulling up a seat next to Cho's.

"Had to drop Lucy off and she was late because she was packing for a party" Jane explained and Lisbon raised a brow.

"Packing for a party?" she asked and Jane mockingly smacked his forehead.

"Did I say party? I meant _sleepover_" he said "well she says it's a sleepover but I know she's off to a party. Probably didn't want me to know for some reason"

"How do you know it is a party?" Van Pelt asked him and he smirked.

"She was talking to Emily on the phone about how to get to this party without me knowing" Patrick said.

"And you're letting her go?" Lisbon chuckled; she knew how much of a protective father he was.

"Why not? If she gets drunk it's her own fault. She has to learn" Patrick told her.

"Is this the same Jane who said he wasn't allowing her to date without a chaperone? The same man who said he would not allow another man near his daughter unless he was a brain surgeon?" Lisbon checked.

"Yes it is. Has anyone died or is there no reason for me to be here?" Patrick asked her in an attempt to change the subject. The rest of the day was spent with Jane and Lisbon speaking to murder suspects until Jane eventually came to the conclusion that it was the shop owner who was guilty. Jane got in at around seven that night and it felt weird having the house to himself. It was rare Lucy went out for nights. For the rest of the night he sat and watched TV even though there was nothing he really wanted to watch. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew was that the home phone was ringing. Jane quickly dashed for the phone and yawned as he answered it:

"Hello"

"Hmm...Mr. Jane?" the voice asked.

"Speaking" Jane said.

"It's Emily...can you come and get Lucy?" the girl asked and Jane smirked a little.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked even though he knew.

"Well...Oh God Mr. Jane...we went to this party and Lucy...well she kind of drank too much..." Emily said timidly.

"Okay Emily. Where is she now?" Jane asked.

"763 Maple Road" Emily said and Jane took note of it.

"I'll be there soon Emily. Bye" Jane told her and he hung the phone up. He quickly made his way for his car keys and jacket and then he locked the house and made his way for his daughter. He slowly drove along Maple Road in search of 763; he didn't really have to look carefully due to the fact that there was loud music and teenagers in the house dancing. Jane stopped the car and noticed Lucy sat on the lawn with an empty bottle of vodka in her hand, her hair was all puffed up and her face was pale white. Jane couldn't help but smile as he got out of the car. Emily was sat next to her on the grass but she stood up when she saw Patrick make their way over to them.

"Mr. Jane" Emily greeted and Patrick smiled.

"Here are her things...I'll see you later Lucy" Emily said, handed Patrick Lucy's bag and ran off into the house. Patrick bent down to his daughter and smelt the alcohol straight away.

"Lucy we're going home" Patrick said but Lucy frowned:

"I'm having such a great time" she laughed

Patrick heaved her up but she stumbled in her heels and so he had to grab her around her waist. He slowly walked her over to the car and helped her into the vehicle; he put her bag by her feet and then put her seatbelt on before getting into the car himself. After two minutes of driving Lucy started to fell nauseous.

"Dad...I think I may vomit" Lucy said and clutched her stomach. Jane turned to see his daughter gulp and he stopped the car immediately.

"Out" Patrick instructed her and Lucy clambered outside just in time to throw up on the grass on the side of the ride. Patrick jumped out of the car and held her hair back as she vomited. After a few minutes she stopped and Patrick rubbed her back as she straightened up.

"You okay now?" he asked her and she nodded:

"I feel great!"

Once again he helped her back into the car and this time they made it home without her throwing up. When they pulled into the driveway Lucy tried to get out of the car and she once again stumbled but she didn't fall over. Worried that she would end up falling, Patrick ran around the car and grabbed her around the waist. Lucy placed a hand on her dad's chest and looked up at him:

"I love you daddy...I love you soooo much" she giggled and Patrick slowly began to walk.

"That's nice to know" he said as he concentrated on both of their feet moving at the same time.

"It's such a nice night! Wooo!" Lucy yelled and Patrick unlocked the door to the house.

When they got inside Patrick took Lucy into the living room and she fell onto the sofa. He stood up and looked down at the sight of her. Lucy sat there, giggling to herself until she suddenly stopped and vomited again. Patrick moaned and went to find the cleaning supplies and then came back and began to clean up his daughter's mess. When he had finished he saw that Lucy was sleeping on the sofa. He sat on the arm and looked down onto her. He decided to leave her just for tonight. She would regret what she had done in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

"No...Please no..."

Cho had dosed off to sleep next to Van Pelt on the sofa next to the one Jane and Lucy occupied. They were supposed to be on watch but it had all gotten too much for them. Cho was awoken by the sound of Lucy. At first he pulled out his gun, looking around the room quickly but then he saw that she was sleeping on the sofa, she must have been dreaming. Jane was asleep next to her and Van Pelt was also sleeping. It was only Cho awake and watching Lucy as she murmured in her sleep. He wasn't sure if he should wake her up or not and so he decided to just sit there and let the dream pass. However, a second later Jane awoke and looked at his daughter.

"You don't wake people when they're dreaming" he said into the air even though he knew Cho was listening.

"I didn't know what to do" Cho told him and Jane shrugged.

"She'll wake up soon" Patrick said and looked at Cho.

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Cho asked Jane.

"I'm guessing Red John" Patrick said judging by the moaning coming from her.

Cho and Jane sat there for a while, it was still dark outside. It was only half past three in the morning and so their body clock was truly messed up. An hour later Lucy woke up, her pony tail was in disarray and her eyes were red.

"Morning" Jane said and kissed the top of her head.

"Hm" Lucy murmured as she rubbed her eyes.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Jane asked her but she shook her head. She didn't want to eat anything yet.

All of a sudden Cho's phone began to ring.

"Boss" he said into the phone "We'll be there"

Patrick looked at Cho expectantly.

"They've found another body, believe it to be Red John's work" Cho told him and Jane nodded. Cho nudged Van Pelt who opened her eyes quickly.

"Hm? What?" she asked and sat up quickly looking at Cho.

"They found another body. We've got to go" he told her and they stood up and looked at Jane.

"Lisbon said to bring you. You can't be left alone" Cho told him and Patrick nodded and stood up. Lucy stood with him and went into the kitchen to put her shoes on. She grabbed her mobile from the worktop and then she went straight towards the shoe cupboard and lent down and put them. As she slowly stood again she saw something on the glass patio doors in the kitchen. Patrick heard a scream come from the kitchen and he ran into the room to see Lucy stood staring at the glass doors. He looked at them and then took his daughter into his arms and buried her face in his chest to protect her from it. Cho and Van Pelt came in and looked into the red smiling face which was painted on the glass. Beneath the glass, outside, there was the body of a girl.

"Get her out of here" Cho told Jane and he began to shuffle towards the door with Lucy.

"Shh...it's alright...you're safe..." Patrick attempted to soothe her but she was hysterical.

"Oh...God...he was here...he was...here" she cried and Patrick stroked her back trying to calm her down. Cho came back into the hallway and looked at Jane.

"It was him alright. We need to get you two out of here now" Cho said. Van Pelt came running into the hallway with her cell stuck to her ear.

"Got it Boss" she said quickly and then turned to Jane.

"She wants you to go to HQ" Van Pelt said and Patrick nodded. Cho began to walk towards the door first and then Patrick took Lucy with him and the two of them got into the car together and drove off down the road. Jane held his daughter tightly whilst Cho and Van Pelt remained sat in silence at the front of the moving vehicle. As they drove they saw two police cars pass them, probably on the way to the house to see the body. When they got to the CBI Lisbon was stood outside waiting for them.

"How the hell did this happen?" she shouted at Cho and Van Pelt who looked down "you were supposed to be protecting the house and then you don't notice a dead body?"

"We fell asleep" Cho told her and Lisbon groaned.

"Sleeping on the job?" she checked and Cho nodded whilst Van Pelt stood in shame.

"They were exhausted...it's not their fault" Patrick told Lisbon who turned her icy glaze on him.

"They were supposed to be protecting you" Jane snapped at him.

"They did. We're still alive" Patrick said and Lucy sighed. He was going to end up getting into a fight with Lisbon if he kept this up.

"That may be true but this is another body Jane. That's two in a few hours he's killed" Lisbon told him and Jane shook his head.

"These two don't mean anything. He's showing us he isn't becoming sloppy, that he can still kill and not get caught. It's a warning" Patrick told her and she shook her head.

"How many more is he willing to kill? This is a mass homicide; I wouldn't be surprised if we're taken off the case" Lisbon told them truthfully. Van Pelt looked up whilst Cho rubbed his face. Jane looked at Lisbon in disbelief.

"If we're taken off this case then there is no reason for me to be here" Patrick told her truthfully and she looked away in annoyance.

"But you've helped us catch tonnes of criminals" Lisbon moaned and Jane shook his head.

"You know I was only here for Red John" Patrick said and Lucy shook her head and pulled her hand from her father's.

"So the only reason you stayed here was for revenge?" she asked him and he looked down at her.

"I want Red John..." Jane said and Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So you only took this job for your own personal gain? Forget helping others. Forget all the guilty people you caught, all the people who sleep better at night because they know who killed a loved one?" Lucy shouted at him and he began to feel annoyed.

"Why shouldn't I be one of the people who knows who killed a loved one?" he shouted at her.

"Because you don't want to just know! You have to have revenge! Screw everyone else who needs you, as long as you get what you want!" she bellowed back and began to walk towards the gates of the CBI.

"Come back here now! Lucy!" Jane yelled at her but she kept walking.

"I said come back!" Jane commanded her again but she just turned around and looked at him before shouting:

"Why? So I can watch you destroy your life and mine?"

Jane began to run after his daughter but Lisbon stopped him.

"You'll make it worse!" she shouted.

"She can't go..." Patrick said angrily and Lisbon nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get her" Lisbon told him and then he nodded. Lisbon sprinted after her to the gates. She looked left and right before seeing the blonde, curly hair to her left. Lisbon took after her and eventually she caught up with her.

"Lucy" Lisbon said as she came to the side of her "Stop"

"I can't...he's going to get himself killed...I can't watch..." Lucy sobbed in the middle of the busy street.

"Come back Lucy and we can talk about it" Lisbon said and gently placed a hand on her arm. Lucy shook her head.

"I...I..." Lucy croaked and Lisbon put her arms around the girl, knowing how she felt. Lucy leaned on Lisbon for support and then Lisbon put her at arm's length and looked into her red eyes.

"We need to go back. It's not safe here" Lisbon said to her and Lucy nodded, understanding that it wasn't safe what she had done but she had to get away from him. Lisbon put her hand on the small of Lucy's back and began to guide her back to the CBI. It was quiet outside the CBI now; Jane had gone inside with Van Pelt and Cho. As they approached the entrance hallway Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. Lisbon turned around to see her stood and gazing into the glass doors.

"Lucy?" Lisbon asked and Lucy snapped out of her daze.

"I don't want to go in" Lucy said and Lisbon nodded understandingly.

"Let's take a seat" Lisbon said to her and sat on the bench near the door. Lucy took a seat next to her and leaned forward, moaning and then she looked at Lisbon.

"What have I done?" Lucy groaned "I didn't mean to snap at him...he just..."

"He infuriated you?" Lisbon suggested and Lucy nodded, sitting back and leaning against the bench.

"I love him so much Lisbon. But when he starts to talk about Red John it is like he turns into someone else. Someone who is filled up revenge that nothing else matters." Lucy told her and Lisbon had to nod in agreement.

"I know what you mean Lucy...but he loves you a lot" Lisbon truthfully said.

"I don't doubt that but if he goes after Red John he either dies or kills him and goes to prison...either way I would lose him" Lucy sobbed and blinked to hold back the tears.

"I know why he wants revenge and I can't blame him Lucy...but he shouldn't get revenge. He has you to think about and other people who care about him" Lisbon said and Lucy looked away from her powerful gaze.

"No matter what I say...there is nothing to stop him from getting revenge. When we were at the house I had to beg him to leave and then he hated himself for going...I wondered if he cared more for revenge than me"

"That's not possible Lucy. You should hear how he speaks about you at work; it is like you're the light in his life"

Lucy snorted at this and looked back at Lisbon.

"I just don't want to lose him" Lucy told her and Lisbon placed a hand on top of Lucy's.

"No one wants to lose him" Lisbon whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane couldn't believe what he had done. He had upset his daughter to the point of destruction. He didn't want to lose her but he wanted to kill Red John. Jane had gone into the CBI with Van Pelt and Cho and he had sat on his sofa whilst the other agents were frantically looking at their computers or speaking down the phone. After half an hour Lisbon walked back into view with an arm around Lucy's shoulders. Patrick looked into his daughter's eyes and she looked back and she seemed emotionless. Had he done this to her? Had revenge really eaten him up this much? Lisbon and Lucy walked past and into an interrogation room. Patrick didn't follow them, he didn't know what to do, he had no idea if Lucy would want to see him or if it would just drive them both crazy. Lisbon couldn't believe the look on Jane's face as she took Lucy past him. She had thought he would be ridiculed with anger but he looked scared more than anything. Lisbon left Lucy in the room whilst she went to talk with Jane. Lucy sat on the chair and then looked around the room and through the glass she knew people could see through from the other room. Suddenly her phone began to ring and she didn't recognise the caller ID.

"Hello" she said.

"I'm back" Red John said from the other end of the phone.

"Great" Lucy said sarcastically and Red John chuckled.

"I heard you screaming at your father before you left the house. It seems he really wants me dead" Red John said.

"Yep...he wants you dead" Lucy told him, detaching emotion from her voice.

"I am prepared to make you a deal Lucy" Red John said and Lucy sat up.

"What?" she asked him and he laughed.

"Not very patient today, are we Lucy? If you come to me I promise I shall not hurt your father" Red John bargained.

"I thought you didn't want to kill my dad?" Lucy asked him and he shook his head down the phone.

"I didn't but then I saw how much he wanted revenge on me and it angered me...he wanted revenge on me even though this is my revenge on him? I don't think so" Red John said "so what do you say Lucy?"

Lucy sat there for a few moments and looked down at the floor.

"Fine" Lucy murmured and Red John congratulated himself.

"Come alone to the beach your house owns. If you bring anyone I will activate the bomb I have planted at the CBI HQ"

"I'll be alone" Lucy said and then Red John snapped the phone shut. Lucy pressed the red phone and stood up. She had to make it out of here without being seen by Lisbon or her team. Lucy opened the glass door and peered her head around the corner. If she went left she would definitely be caught by them, but if she went right then she could get lost but she would not be seen. Lucy decided to go right and follow the corridor, realising that it just took you in a circle until you came to the elevator. Lucy pressed the silver button and willed the elevator to come in time before anyone saw her. Eventually it came and Lucy jumped in and went down to the ground floor. She attempted to casually walk out the doors without being recognised and she did manage, when she was in the fresh air she began to walk as fast as she could to the exit. Van Pelt thought she had seen some resemble Lucy leave the building and so she followed her, keeping her distance but close enough to trail her. When she saw she was heading outside she shouted her:

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned back at the sound of her name and she could make out the figure of Van Pelt. When she heard this Lucy decided to run. She ran down the street, bumping past the figures of people who were getting in her way, not listening to the complaints about her clumsiness. When she felt she was at a safe enough distance her pace slowed and she started to look out for a taxi and finally she managed to get one. She had no money to pay him with but she would worry about that later on. The drive there was long and Lucy tried not to think about what she was about to do. She didn't want to die, far from it. But she couldn't watch her dad destroy himself anymore and if she did this Red John would leave him alone. He would be safe. Lucy felt a tear fall down her cheek at the thought of her dad. She didn't want to die with them in the middle of an argument. She wished he could have understood how she felt. When the taxi pulled up she jumped out and told the taxi driver she would be back soon.

"You best not be messing me around love" he said threateningly and Lucy shook her head. She had no intention of paying him, but he could just sit there and think that. Lucy began to walk towards her house, it was cordoned off with police tape but Lucy went around the side and past the kitchen. As she went onto the patio she saw the smiley face was still there but the body had gone. Lucy looked from the patio out onto the sea and beach. It was a lovely view from up here and access to the beach was easy. Lucy began to descend the stone steps until she came onto the sand. She looked around but she couldn't see anyone. Lucy walked towards the sea and then turned around, this time she saw the figure of Red John stood seven paces opposite her.

"You came" he observed and Lucy gulped.

"Let's get this over with" she said and he began to walk towards her, he smiled from behind his mask and circled the girl. Lucy was shaking with fear, she was pleading her body not to be scared, pleading for it to stop quivering and making her look weak.

"I intend to take my time Lucy...I have waited a long time and besides, it is such a shame to waste such a beautiful creature" Red John whispered behind her in her ear. He moved her blonde hair from her neck and placed his hand there, his other arm snaked around her waist, holding her closer to him. Red John moved his hand from her neck onto her face and forced her cheek to move her head so she could see him behind her. Lucy didn't want to look into his eyes but she had to, she had no choice. It would be more painful if she resisted. Red John looked into her glistening eyes and then down to her mouth. Slowly he moved his head towards hers and kissed her carefully, almost caringly. Lucy shut her eyes and tried to think about something else as his hands wandered over her body. She wanted him to kill her now, she would prefer death to this.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jane she's gone!" Van Pelt yelled when she got back to the office. Jane stood up and looked from Lisbon to Van Pelt.

"I thought you said she was in an interview room?" he snapped at Lisbon but Van Pelt answered instead:

"I just saw her running out of here"

Jane paced up and down in front of his brown leather sofa, his hands on his head, racking his brain for where she would have gone.

"Which way was she heading?" Patrick asked her.

"She went left when she got outside. Why?" Van Pelt asked him.

"I don't know why! I just want to know where she was seen last!" Jane roared.

"It must be Red John" Lisbon said "she hasn't done it voluntary, not after I brought her back here. Jane, think. Where would Red John want her to go?"

Jane stood still, thinking for a moment. When it came to Red John he didn't chose where to kill people randomly. He always had a hidden agenda; he wants people to know they are never safe, regardless of where they are. Safety was the key and Patrick knew it. Where did Lucy feel safest? She felt safe with Patrick; he was her dad and would protect her regardless of anything. But Patrick didn't have Lucy. Lucy was always at home with Patrick...home...maybe. Maybe, Red John had got her at home. He had done that with Louise, he killed her at Patrick's first home and so it would make sense to kill Lucy at her home, it would show to Patrick that no matter where he was, he could not protect the ones he loved.

"She's at home" Patrick said quickly "It's the only place I can think of where he would go..."

"At least it's somewhere. Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, we're going now. Van Pelt, on the way I want you to alert the local police that Red John has Lucy"

With that the team began to run towards the car in the parking lot. Patrick couldn't believe this had happened. He had gotten his daughter again but this time she had gone by herself. She hadn't been dragged there by him; she had run off to him. Jane couldn't quite understand why she had done this...was it him? Had he pushed her away? Did she think that she couldn't talk to him about it? He hated himself for what he had said to her. The drive there seemed to be long and slow, despite the fact that Cho was breaking the speed limit. When they arrived there the house was quiet. Jane jumped out of the car and ran into the house first; he didn't care about procedure anymore. He wanted his daughter.

"Lucy!" he cried into the house. He couldn't hear anything or see her anywhere. Was he wrong? Was it too late and she was somewhere else? Jane ran upstairs and checked all the rooms; he then went back downstairs and looked out of the patio window. He could see two faint figures on the beach. One had blonde hair and that was good enough for him. Jane slid the window open and ran onto the patio and down the uneven stairs, taking them two at a time. When he got onto the beach he saw Lucy on the floor...underneath him. Rage boiled up inside of Patrick and he ran over to her. Red John didn't hear anyone approach them but Lucy could make out the figure of her father from the corner of her eye. Lucy sighed in relief. He was here. As soon as Patrick had gotten there he picked Red John up by his collar and threw him off his daughter and onto the floor.

"Get you filthy hands off her you scumbag!" Patrick yelled as Red John tumbled onto the sand. Red John was quick and he stood up, looking at Jane. He smiled. It was all too perfect, he had both the Jane's together.

"Mr. Jane...what a pleasant surprise" Red John greeted him. Lucy sat up on the sand and looked up at her father.

"If you ever hurt her again...I swear..." Patrick threatened him.

Lisbon had heard Jane's voice come from outside and as she stood looking down onto the beach she could see Lucy's blonde hair and Jane. He was stood opposite Red John.

"Cho! Rigsby! Van Pelt! The beach!" Lisbon shouted and began to run down the stairs.

"So Mr. Jane...you have backup" Red John said as he stared at Lisbon "too scared to finish me off yourself?"

Patrick looked at Red John before punching him in the face. Red John stumbled backwards but he laughed. He then lunged for Patrick who attempted to smack him in the face again but he failed and Red John flung him to the floor and kicked him in the stomach. Lucy stood up and began to clumsily stumble towards her father who was moaning in pain. Before she got to him she heard the clicking sound of a gun.

"Stay there bitch" Red John shouted as he pointed the gun at her. Lucy stood where she was and looked down at her father.

"Don't hurt him...please...kill me...!" Lucy begged him but Red John laughed.

"Oh I intend to kill you after I have had a chance to enjoy you fully without interruptions" he said and kicked Jane in the stomach again.

"No!" Lucy shouted and ran a hand through her hair in despair; she looked away from the painful sight of her father.

"Drop the gun!" Lisbon shouted as she approached the scene. Cho and Rigsby were to the left of her and Van Pelt was behind Lucy. Lucy looked at the sight. Red John was cornered.

"Agent Lisbon" Red John greeted and Lisbon repeated:

"Drop the gun"

Red John kept the gun pointed at Jane who was in the floor, wheezing in pain.

"I don't believe it" Red John whispered "you've caught me"

"So drop the gun!" Lisbon shouted again. Red John laughed and pointed the gun at Lucy again who sobbed loudly.

"May as well go out with a bang" Red John said and then he turned the gun back to Jane and the next thing Lucy heard was a bang and a cry of pain from her father.

"No!" Lucy yelled and began to run to Jane but Van Pelt grabbed onto her upper arms and dragged her back. Lisbon, Cho and Rigsby opened fire on Red John who then dropped his gun and collapsed next to Jane. Lucy struggled in Van Pelt's grasp and with the last amount of strength she had she got out her grip and ran over to her father.

"Dad...dad..." she said and knelt in the pool of blood which was coming from his stomach "dad...dad...please..."  
Lisbon was dialling for an ambulance in the background whilst Rigsby was knelt next to Lucy and he had tied his jacket in a ball and was trying to stop the blood flow from Patrick's stomach. Patrick couldn't believe the pain he was in. He looked up into the eyes of his daughter who was crying.

"Lucy..." he gasped "I'm sorry..."

"No" Lucy snapped sadly "don't say goodbye to me. You're going to get through this"

Jane didn't say anything and instead he felt everything turn numb.


	15. Chapter 15

Four months later

Lucy Jane was sleeping peacefully in her bed at her new home. This one was also on the beach. Lucy liked to be near the sea, she had lived there for all of her life. It was around nine o'clock in the morning and the sun was streaming n through her patio windows. She stretched and crawled out of the bed and went to open the patio doors. She stepped onto her own balcony and looked onto the beach. Sure enough he was there. Patrick Jane was sat on the beach, staring out to sea. He did this every morning before he went to work and even at the weekend. Lucy stood watching him. He had been in hospital for three months and whilst he was in there Lisbon had organised a new house for them to live in due to the fact that Lucy didn't leave her father's side. Lucy quickly put on a dress for the beach and went to brush her teeth before rushing out to the beach. Lucy took a seat next to her dad and he smiled.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"Good. You?" she checked on him and his grin widened.

"Excellent" he said and Lucy smirked.

The two of them sat there staring out to sea and Lucy smiled to herself. Ten minutes later there was another voice which came from behind them.

"Morning" Lisbon said and Lucy smirked at her.

"Morning Lisbon" Patrick greeted and she took a seat next to Lucy.

"Jane...we have a case." She said and Jane sighed.

"I'll be there soon" he said and she leaned back.

"No rush" she said.

"Well...you don't mind me going out do you?" Jane checked with Lucy.

"Nope...I was actually off out with James today" she told him and began to stand up and brush the sand from her dress.

"James? James who?" he asked and looked up to her.

"He's a boy in my politics class. I'll see you later dad" she said and bent down to kiss his cheek. Jane stood up and watched her retreat back into the class.

"Is Emily going? I don't want you alone with a boy!" he shouted back to her. Lucy turned around and smirked at him before going inside.

"You haven't changed" Lisbon said and stood up and looked at Lucy's retreating figure.

"I want to be sure she's safe" Patrick said "Nothing wrong with that"

"No...but she's growing up Jane. She will be fine" Lisbon assured him.

"I don't like the idea of him with her" Patrick said and Lisbon laughed.

"You don't even know him" she chuckled.

"They're all creeps" Jane said and began to walk towards the house.

"Not all men are creeps Jane. If she finds a man as good as you then she will be fine" Lisbon told him and he stopped and looked at her.

"You think I'm a good man?" he smirked cockily.

"Yes...even though you are a complete arse sometimes" she told him "but you're intentions are good"

"I'm touched Lisbon" Jane said and Lisbon smirked.

"Come on, before I take it back" she said and the two of them went back into the house. Lucy was just about to go out the front door when they got back.

"You be careful...be back before eight" he said and Lucy smiled and agreed. It was Saturday. Toy Story was on tonight.

...

_Sooooo...that's it which is good timing considering I am off on holiday :) So please leave a review and I thank you for reading, specially Jisbon4ever :D_


End file.
